


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘A Vine Revenge’

by countessofsnark



Series: The Trouble With The Terrible Two [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @madilaynAnd do we get to see the older brothers get revenge on the Tinies and encouraging them do DO IT FOR THE VINE.   Or don’t they need encouragement…





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘A Vine Revenge’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @madilayn 
> 
> _And do we get to see the older brothers get revenge on the Tinies and encouraging them do DO IT FOR THE VINE. Or don’t they need encouragement…_

Although some of them admitted that the pranks had been quite cunning yet amusing, the older Tracy brothers were united in their quest to get back at the Terrible Two. And when a mail announcing a popular mainland convention landed in their virtual mailbox, they realized they had found the perfect opportunity.

It didn’t matter that he had met and rescued them on several occasions – putting Gordon and the Pendergasts in the same room would always lead to high levels of anxiety and sweaty palms. To make matters worse, the other subject of anxiety in his life had graciously agreed to accompany him. He had tried to convince his brothers that he did not require a chaperone to babysit him, but to no avail.

From the corner of his eyes, Gordon watched grumpily as Alan dumped a handful of merchandise into Kayo’s already overburdened arms. They waited backstage for their cue to join the Pendergasts on the tiny stage. As Buddy’s booming voice called out his name, Gordon pinched himself while willing his limbs into action.   
The interview went rather smoothly in spite of Gordon’s nerves being on edge. He felt himself growing more chill by the minute. 

That is, up until the moment Ellie pronounced they’d show a bit of exclusive background information about the boys who had saved them. The following moments turned into a slow-motion blur of sheer horror, as Gordon and Alan looked up at the giant screen behind the stage.

‘Even before they could walk and fly and dive, these boys were true adventurers!’ Buddy chuckled, pointing at a video of Gordon and Alan as a pair of naked toddlers, playing with rubber duckies in a tiny plastic pool on the family’s ranch. 

The video had no sound, but even if it had, that would surely have been drowned out by the roar of laughter from the crowd. Gordon’s gaze caught Lady Penelope chuckling into her fist, while Alan watched horrified as Kayo raised an amused eyebrow. Both boys were frozen on the spot, mechanically nodding their way through the rest of the interview.

They rushed off stage, trying to get as far away from everyone as possible. But before they could escape the room, three figures appeared in front of the exit. One of them held out a phone that played a loop of Gordon and Alan’s response to the ‘background material’ on a loop.

‘I just wanna say, you guys were real troopers. That’s how you do it for the Vine.’ Virgil grinned. John quietly nodded, while Scott gave the youngsters that trademark Mother Hen I-hope-you-have-learned-a-lesson-young-man look.

When the brothers noticed the tears in Gordon and Alan’s eyes, their smirk of contentment vanished. Maybe they had gone a step too far… but there was nothing a big Tracy hug pile couldn’t fix. Balance had been restored to the Force that is the Tracy family.


End file.
